Pacitti Club
Pacitti Club is a stable performing on the YouTube channel WhatCulture Wrestling. Set up by Adam Pacitti to combat his rival Adam Blampied as part of the YouTube series 'Adam vs Adam', the stable feuds over the cardboard world title and dominance of the channel with BX. It currently contains Adam Pacitti, Jack King and Sam Driver. Former members include Suzie Kennedy. The stable is a centerpiece of the channel and WCPW. It has held the WhatCulture World Heavyweight Championship on four occasions, and has been in the main event of WhatCultureMania, the channel's biggest show of the year. History Formation (2016) Adam Pacitti set up Pacitti club as part of his rivalry with Adam Blampied. It originally contained Adam Pacitti, Jack "five year-old boy" King and Sam "the shreditor" Driver. The group was first alluded to by Adam Blampied in a letter sent by Pacitti, who was ill, during the video Adam vs Adam 8' Royal Rumble predictions. The group, first represented by King and Driver, debuted the following week, but were unable to capture the WhatCulture Heavyweight Championship from Blampied . '''Betrayal and comeback (2016)' On the episode Adam Vs Adam #9: Fastlane Predictions", the group debuted a new member, Suzie "Glasgow Killer" Kennedy. On the Live Reaction to the pay-per-view, Blampied debuted BX (which stood for B-generation-X), a rival stable. Sam was able to defeat Blampied for the championship, but then forfeited it back to Blampied, much to the surprise of Jack. Suzie then low-blowed Jack, revealing that the she and Sam had joined BX. Jack was then kicked in the head by Sam and super kicked by Blampied to 'send a message' to Pacitti'. King then challenged Blampied for the title several times (often losing by interference), before losing his show, Fast Count, in an Iron Man match on WWE 2K16. King would then challenge Blampied to Wrestlemania predictions at WhatCultureMania on the following episode of Fast Count, which Blampied accepted after being put in a Toddler Lock. Jack won the predictions 5-4, and the title at the event. During the live reactions and forfeit, Sam Driver then rejoined the stable, betraying Blampied in the process after weeks of being verbally abused in videos on the channel. He then delivered a Pacitti Special to the former champion by chokeslamming Blampied through a set of boxes. '''The return of Pacitti and the birth of WCPW (2016)' King would go on to be the sole active member of Pacitti club, defending the title at Payback by defeating Blampied in a predictions match, thus dashing Blampied's rematch clause and making him make a top 10 reasons list as to why Jack was better than him. At Extreme Rules, Blampied offered up an ultimatum. He would be allowed another shot at the title and if he could not win the championship, he would no longer be able to challenge for it whilst King was champion. Blampied would go on to beat Jack, pitching a shut-out and capturing the title. During the award ceremony immediately after, Jack surrendered his championship and while Blampied was celebrating, Adam Pacitti returned after nearly a six-month hiatus, smashing him over the head with his WhatCulture In The Bank briefcase. He then cashed in his title shot, pinning Blampied and bringing the title back to Pacitti Club, along with its leader. Three days later, Pacitti unveiled WCPW, WhatCulture Wrestling's very own independent wrestling promotion. Pacitti was self-appointed to the General Manager position, and Jack was given a few weeks to get a representative to combat Adam Blampied's bodyguard, Rampage Brown. This resulted in two prospects: Joe Hendry and Big Damo. The two came to blows and decided to settle who would get the shot at Rampage Brown at the first WCPW event. Big Damo proceeded to beat Joe Henry, and then beat Rampage Brown at the end of the night, bringing the WCPW World Heavyweight Championship into the fold of Pacitti Club as well. Big Damo was given a Pacitti club T-shirt on episode 3 of WCPW Loaded which he went on to wear during his entrance in episode 4. Heel Turn and Championship reigns (2016- At WCPW Refuse To Lose Adam Pacitti pushed Martin Kirby of the rope and costing him the WCPW World Championship against Joseph Conners turning him heel. On episode 15 Will Ospreay defeated Martin Kirby thanks to the Swords Of Essex and Adam Pacitti after the match Ospreay joined the Pacitti Club. On episode 16 Bea Priestley joined the Pacitti Club. At Delete WCPW Pacitti came out with Bully Ray who defeated Matt Hardy in a No Disqualification Match after the match Bully Ray would join the Pacitti Club. On episode 18 Pacitti Club members Bully Ray and The Swords Of Essex (Paul Robinson & Scott Wainwright) was defeated by Martin Kirby & Matt Hardy in a No Disqualification Three On Two Handicap Match which Kirby was the new General Manager of WCPW. On episode 20 Bea Pristley defeated Little Miss Roxxy after the match Nixon Newell came out attacked Bea Pristley when Adam Pacitti and Bully Ray came out and threaten to put Newell threw a table if Martin Kirby didn't come out Pacitti challenge Kirby for his General Manager against Bully Ray in a street fight. Later Kirby defeated Ray to keep his General Manager job thanks to Adam Pacitti hitting him with a chain after the match Bully Ray put Adam Pacitti threw a table turning him face and leaving the Pacitti Club. At WCPW True Destiny Will Ospreay was defeated by Ricochet after Ospreay had his foot on the ropes. Later Ospreay would team with Scott Wainwright to defeated El Ligero & Gabriel Kidd and Johnny Moss & Liam Slater and Prospect (Alex Gracie & Lucas Archer) in a Four Four Ladder Match for the WCPW Tag Team Championship. Later at the same event Bea Priestley was defeated by Nixon Newell for the WCPW Women's Championship. On WCPW Loaded #22 The Swords Of Essex (Will Ospreay & Scott Wainwright) defeated Drew Galloway & Martin Kirby to retain the WCPW Tag Team Championship. Later Bea Priestley defeats Nixon Newell in a No Disqualification Match to win the WCPW Women's Championship thanks from the help from Viper. Members Former In wrestling Double team finishing moves * Pacitti Special (Chokeslam, usually on cardboard boxes) * Toddler Lock (Ankle Lock) Double team signature moves * The Punishment Is.../No More Tears/Journalist Strength/You Love It (Multilpe knife-edged chops to an opponent's chest) Brown's finishing moves * Piledriver * Sitout powerbomb Damo's finishing moves * Ulster Plantation (One-handed electric chair driver) * Piledriver Ospreay's finishing moves * OsCutter (Springboard cutter) * Running knee strike to an opponent's head Robinson's finishing moves * Shooting Star Press Ray's finishing moves * Bully Bomb * Cutter Viper's finishing moves * Levator Drop * Avalanche * Powerslam * Snake Bite (electric chair facebuster) * Viper Bomb (Vader Bomb) Championships Held WCPW * WhatCulture World Heavyweight Championship (7 times) - Adam Pacitti (5), Sam Driver (1) and Jack King (1) * * WhatCulture In The Bank Contract (2 times) - Adam Pacitti and Sam Driver * WCPW Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – Will Ospreay & Scott Wainwright (1) * WCPW Women's Championship (1 time, current) - Bea Priestley (1)